bindingofisaacfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Achievements
I got "Mr. Mega!" from blowing a rock into a pit to get to an item. -- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 13:30, January 9, 2012 (UTC) I just got "The Polaroid" at the same time as "The Sacrificial Knife", but don't know what did it (currently have to restart the game to get steam achievements, and in-game secrets don't work :( ) The Polaroid I got the polaroid after beating Isaac for the 3rd or 4th time I think. I have not yet killed Isaac using ??? or Samson. So you probably don't need to kill Isaac with all 5 to get The Polaroid. Maybe you need to kill him 5 times in total? Blaatz0r 23:25, June 3, 2012 (UTC) :I got the Polaroid after beating Isaac for the first time, but that was with Version 1.0 so maybe it's changed since then. The Light6 08:16, June 4, 2012 (UTC) :I unlocked it after my first successful run (Did it with ???, only the second time I reached that level). One thing I would like to note is, that I had a eternal heart when I grabbed the chest. Maybe that had something to do with it? Also, I had cancer as trinket and prayer card as my active. I don't remember anything special about my passives. 08:25, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Guppy's Hairball Didn't get the achievement "Guppy's Hairball" after picking up Guppys Tail on Challenge 4, where you start with the Dead Cat. Maybe a bug? :The achievement could better described but no it wasn't a bug, you need "Guppy's Tail and/or Dead Cat" + "Guppy's Paw or Guppy's Head". In other words you need to find Guppy's Paw or Guppy's Head on Challenge 4 to unlock it (maybe). The Light6 15:58, June 12, 2012 (UTC) :I just got it unlocked after trying out the challenge and going specifically for red chests. I got Guppy's Paw and later on Guppy's Head. Picking up the Head didn't unlock it, but switching from the Head to the Paw did. So it took me Dead Cat, Guppy's Head switching to Guppy's Paw to get it. -Anonymous person, June 16 8 New Secret Achievements Thought people might want to post theories on how you get them, so we can list ways here and people can put a note by them when they've been proven wrong so we can do this in an organized fashion. Please note that these are likely not live in v1.2. ???s Soul Samsons Lock *As Samson, obtain the Blood Rights and defeat Satan or ??? The Left Hand defeat ultra pride (new mini boss) Eves Bird Foot Judas' Tongue Isaacs Head Maggys Faith *As Maggy, obtain the Celtic Cross and/or Relic and defeat Satan or ??? Cains Eys (Eye?) __________________________________ Note that each achievement is related to a character except for "The Left Hand" (which looks like the Devil's hand). Some of them makes sense ("???s Soul" for ??? using only Soul Hearts, "Samsons Lock" because Samson originally takes his power from his hair, "Cains Eye" because of his missing eye) but others are less obvious. -I thought they were a little obvious except for Eve's bird foot, to be honest. ???'s soul because it's a dead baby, Samson due to his hair yes, Cain's eye since he's blind one side, Mary Magdalene is obviously very faithful to God, Isaac's head represents the sacrifice that never happened (as in the saying "beheading"), Judas talked too much and was a liar so his tongue is represented, as for the left hand, when you make a deal with the devil you sign with your right hand... I have no clue for Eve's bird foot, I do know that God said in the Bible that man would have dominion over the "birds of heaven" so that might be where the bird comes from. But why a foot? No idea. 22:37, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Acheivement Requirement Guess 01 ???'s Soul: From what I can tell, it probably has something to do with ???, and the item 'Fate'. Eve's Bird Foot: The only 'foot' I know is the lucky foot, probably need to obtain it with Eve. Isaac's Head: This seems like it has something to do with the Trasludence item, or something with flying. Cain's Eye: This one is porbably obtaining the item 'Peeper' with Cain, (to be honest, how would he even look with that item?) (Note that this is not how you obtain these acheivments, it is only a guess). Achievement Bugs v1.333 Just beat ??? for the first time, as Cain. Unlocked Cain's Eye in the "Found Secrets" menu, but I get the "???'s Soul" achievement on Steam. * Same here. Killed ??? with Cain, had an Ankh (but it was not activated yet) unlocked the eye and got ???s Soul achievement. Incidentally, ever since one of the pre-1.3 updates, every time I unlock a new secret I have to close and reboot Binding of Isaac to get Steam to recognize the corresponding achievement. Guppy's Hairball I got guppys hairball achievement, but I don't know why. Here's what happened. I picked up Guppy's Head and later on I dropped it for a different item. I picked up Guppy's Tail and Guppy's Paw in a Devil Room (which makes 2 Guppy Items at the same time). When I finished the game, I got the achievement. I always thought you needed to have 3 Guppy items at the same time. Can anyone clarify? Blaatz0r 16:22, June 22, 2012 (UTC) A Forgotten Horseman - new achievement Playing ??? in Cellar 1, I blew up a blue rock and got 2 soul hearts. I'm gonna go out on a limb and say the only relevent thing is you need to have blown up a blue rock to get this new achievement. From the 7/8 update. :I did the same thing, blew up a blue rock; however, i was samson. Thing is I had killed conquest previously, it was before I purchased wrath of the lamb. I also obtained golden god upon loading up the game, which was strange to me. 03:00, July 11, 2012 (UTC) ??? Achievements Note that Achievements with the description ??? Are secret achievements. Missing Achievements The wiki says there are a total of 87 achievements however my Steam lists only 84 achievements... I've been told this was a problem caused by using Steam cloud sync with the game across multiple computers... so I disabled it and deleted my Binding of Isaac save, but they still aren't there. Any help on this would be appreciated :/ Tankman345 (talk) 11:21, August 6, 2012 (UTC) New Achievements Bugs I just unlocked samson's lock with Samson (v1.48), and I did never beat the entire game with only ???, and don't have Eve's bird foot, so I think (and I edit) that : - Beat game with ??? unlocks Eve's achievement - Beat the game with Eve unlocks ???'s achievement - Beat the game with Cain unlocks Cain's achievement 13:50, October 4, 2012 (UTC)Podeste Confirming Podeste's unlocks, I just got Eve's chest item by beating the game as ???.Strangely, I got the Samson's Lock achievement but the Eve's item unlocked in game. 13:50, October 28, 2013 (UTC) And I did quite a mess in the bottom of the page so if an expert could fix it up, it would be nice :) Podeste (talk) 18:10, October 4, 2012 (UTC)Podeste Looking for help, I run BoI on Mac and steam achievements have never unlocked, and it seems they never will. Any tips or Mac users with experience on how to fix? [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 19:35, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Sorry broseph, achievements do not work on Mac. [[User:Oil Rope Bombs|'Oil_Rope_Bombs']] ''tlak pgae'' 14:29, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Hi! I've just completed all 10 challenges in Wrath of the Lamb but it didn't unlock any achievements (there is no button 'Achievements'). Or is that just the same as Secrets? Thank's for your help 17:20, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Did all achievements unlock normally? Did you try the method at the bottom? [[User:Oil Rope Bombs|'Oil_Rope_Bombs']] [[User talk:Oil Rope Bombs|''TALK PAGE]] 12:17, January 5, 2014 (UTC) I'm sorry it may be a stupid question, but are Secrets and Achievements one and the same thing? 13:25, January 5, 2014 (UTC) No. Secrets are the pop-ups you get in-game indicating that you've unlocked something. Achievements are... well, steam achievements. [[User:Oil Rope Bombs|'Oil_Rope_Bombs']] [[User talk:Oil Rope Bombs|TALK PAGE]] 13:34, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Golden God Bug '''Golden God' I have unlocked the secret golden god, but the starting-screen is still the one with the lamb skull D: Anyone know what should I do to fix this? TGBOfficial (talk) 05:23, April 6, 2014 (UTC)TGBOfficial ' '